


Insomnia

by Mybrolly



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Time, Insomnia, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mybrolly/pseuds/Mybrolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's been having trouble sleeping lately but he's not the only one awake in 221B</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

Insomnia was taking over John’s world, the nightmares seemed to bring it on and he found himself wondering around 221B each night, willing himself to fall asleep. It was rather lucky that Sherlock was a surprisingly heavy sleeper. John could make a cup of tea, turn the telly on or even leave the flat without waking him. Tonight was just the same, sitting on the sofa with a book and a cup of tea, just after 4am. It was lovely and relaxing, Sherlock’s energy rarely left time to relax during the day, he was always doing something or bouncing around the flat in some way. Not that John minded, life with Sherlock was never boring, even in his silent periods or when he was sitting carefully experimenting it was still fascinating to live with him. 

Suddenly a noise broke the silence of the flat, a small noise from Sherlock’s room, clearly he was dreaming, John dismissed it and went back to his book. 

“Oh…”

John’s head perked up from his book as he heard the noise again. So Sherlock was having _that_ kind of dream, interesting. 

“Oh…John”

John almost choked on his tea, did he really just hear Sherlock moan his name? The tone was entirely sexual, his dream couldn’t be anything other than an erotic one. Another moan came from Sherlock’s room and John’s instincts to investigate caused him to rise from the sofa and quietly make his way to the hall. He had no clue what he planned to do, would he wake Sherlock up and stop the dream or would he let the man enjoy knowing that you can’t control your subconscious? 

“Yes, John…yes.” 

The moan was almost a whisper but clear as day. John wondered what he was doing in the dream to get that reaction, what would someone have to do to get Sherlock Holmes to moan? Was Sherlock the kind of man to get turned on by a kiss to his neck or did it take a flick of the tongue across his nipples? Did he top or bottom and was pulling on his hair something he liked or hated? Why was John even thinking about this, it was completely wrong to think of his friend this way…then again, his friend was having a sex dream about him. John moved closer to the door and clearly heard the sheets moving as Sherlock’s sleeping body writhed. Peering through the crack in the door, the medic watched as Sherlock quietly moaned, his hips thrust and his erection was clear beneath the crisp white sheet, the sight of which seemed to cause a confused John a similar reaction.

“John…” It seemed so much more thrilling to be this close and hear it, to watch that perfect mouth say his name. The noise sent a tingle straight to John’s cock and it grew harder. “God John…” that caused his erection to throb and beg to be touched. John tried to rationalise it to himself, it was someone moaning his name, of course it was arousing, it had nothing to do with the fact it was Sherlock or his perfect lips, sculpted body or thick erection. “Are you just going to stand there or are you going to join in?” John was caught like a deer in headlights, Sherlock wasn’t having a dirty dream, he was awake and masturbating, and he knew John was watching. 

“Sorry…um.. night.” John wanted the ground to bury him at that moment, swallow him up and take him away from that situation. 

“You’re breathing is significantly increased, you’re aroused John. ..Join me.”

He had to be joking, didn’t he? Sherlock wouldn’t really mean that and John, well, John wasn’t gay, what did Sherlock expect him to do? 

“Well? I won’t hold off much longer John, do decide quickly.”

John wasn’t led by his head but by his libido as he pushed the door further open and sheepishly entered Sherlock’s bedroom. He’d no clue why he was doing this or what he was supposed to do. Sherlock seemed to have no qualms as he threw the sheet away from himself, exposing his naked body to the former soldier. He was absolutely stunning, John had seen his chest on many occasions but the complete nudity showed him that Sherlock had a perfect body, perhaps a tad on the skinny side but muscled and sleek with an erection slicked wet with what John assumed was pre-come.

“Relax.” Sherlock’s instruction sounded simple but it was anything from it in John’s head. The detective pulled John’s pyjama bottoms to his thighs and wasted no time wrapping his mouth around the head of John’s cock, running his tongue over the hard prick with surprising precision. John moved as close to the bed as he could and Sherlock settled into a comfortable seating position, never breaking his hold of the shaft in his mouth. John couldn’t help but moan as he looked down at his best friend sucking his cock, swirling his tongue around the head and taking the length in his mouth, barely reacting as it hit the back of his throat. Clearly Sherlock had done this before, but John had never kidded himself that the virgin rumours were true, a drug addict as gorgeous as Sherlock was bound to have offered oral sex for cocaine, it was almost certain. Right now though, John couldn’t care less where Sherlock picked up the skills, he was just enjoying the delicious warmth of Sherlock’s mouth around him. 

Reaching down, John carded his hands through his flatmate’s hair, those beautiful curls that had always seemed so perfect. When the man’s big blue eyes looked up at him as he buried his cock up to the hilt, John let out a loud moan of his name and bit his lip hoping not to wake up their landlady with his uncontrollable noise. 

“Fuck! Jesus Sherlock you’re…so fucking good.” He seemed to enjoy the praise and continued sucking with an incredible vigour. John watched as Sherlock removed a hand from his hip to reach down and stroke his own leaking cock which the doctor could only encourage, he was feeling unbelievable pleasure, it was only fair that Sherlock feel some too. 

It was embarrassing how quickly he felt the need to come but this wasn’t just his standard blowjob, this was Sherlock and his talented mouth. John’s moans became more frequent and when Sherlock let out one of his own it vibrated over John’s shaft, pushing him closer to the edge. He tried to warn Sherlock when he felt that heat pooling in his stomach spread throughout his body but Sherlock either wasn’t listening or refused to care, he sucked harder, hollowing his cheeks further to cause more delicious friction and John couldn’t take it any longer. He removed a hand from Sherlock’s hair and bit down hard on it as he came in the detective’s mouth. In a orgasmic haze John felt Sherlock jerk and he worried he’d done something wrong but he was quickly placated when Sherlock moaned and he watched the man orgasm as he swallowed John’s release and licked him clean. 

“Fuck!” John muttered as he collapsed on the bed, “You’re…bloody hell.” 

Sherlock smirked, “I trust you’ll sleep now, care to stay here for the night?”

John hadn’t thought of moving, but he hadn’t thought about what had just happened either. Sherlock cleaned himself up and climbed back into the bed, naked, pulling his sheet over himself and patting the spot beside him. John kicked off his pyjama bottoms and pulled his tshirt over his head before climbing in beside Sherlock, snuggling down and getting comfortable, body to body and skin to skin. 

John opened his mouth to speak and Sherlock quickly silenced him with a kiss, a beautiful soft kiss with his perfect lips. “Don’t overthink it tonight John, just enjoy, you can have your crisis when you wake up.” There was going to be a crisis, not because of what had just happened but for the sheer fact that he already wanted more, he wanted to make Sherlock feel as good as he did right now and he wanted that body all to himself. 

“Okay, tomorrow then. Maybe not when I first wake up though,” he smiled, “I get quite horny in the mornings.” John chuckled and kissed Sherlock in the same soft manner, no questions now, just post-orgasmic bliss with the one person he truly trusted and cared about. 

John fell asleep within five minutes, listening to Sherlock’s breathing and holding him in his arms definitely helped. Perhaps John had finally found a cure for that damn insomnia.


End file.
